The present invention relates to a device for warming or defrosting products for injections or perfusion, particularly blood products, contained in hermetically sealed bottles or bags, in order to permit injection or transfusion thereof, particularly in the event of extensive loss of blood in the course of surgical intervention in operating theatres.
The warming or defrosting of blood products, in particular, is generally carried out by putting the products in a receptacle which is filled with more or less hot water, without temperature control, the operation being repeated several times. The process is slow and entails risks of impairment of the products. Another method consists of using an electric warmer through which passes a pipe in which the products to be warmed circulate. When the speed of transfusion has to be rapid, the products passing through the electric warmer do not have time to warm.